powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Doctor Lie Köpflen
is the geneticist who creates the Beast Warriors for the Reconstructive Experiment Empire Mess in Choushinsei Flashman. Character History Lie Köpflen was born on Earth three-hundred years prior to the start of the series, when he was abducted by Great Emperor Lah Deus, a genetic being who desired to become the ultimate perfect being. Lah Deus led the abducted child to be taught the ways of the science of genetic manipulation, forming and grooming him to be his personal scientist to assist in manipulating and creating creatures for conquest as well as his ultimate goal of using the best genetics of the universe to modify Lah Deus into ultimate perfection. Köpflen never had any knowledge of his Earth origin, believing himself to be a great being of the universe due to his knowledge and skill instead of a mere Earth human. Over the next several centuries, Köpflen traveled with Lah Deus throughout the universe, collecting genetic specimens and using their unique traits to create devastating minions and Beast Warriors, including an army of generals. However the generals Köpflen created were not completely devoted to the organization and could grow to gain a mind of their own, making them dangerous. One of the most notable failures was Leh Baraki, a creation who learned of good and noble causes through Hero Titan, a being from planet Flash who was fighting Mess throughout the universe. After Titan died, Baraki escaped from Mess' grasp to hide on Earth, knowing it as a potential target for the organization. Earth once again became a notable turning point for the scientist without him knowing it was eighty years after the Baraki incident, when he and Lah Deus sent Sir Cowler's Alien Hunters to the planet to abduct human specimens for their experiments in the form of babies and young children. While there were many successes, five of the abducted children were ultimately rescued from the Alien Hunters by the race of Hero Titan's world: the Flash. While little was realized regarding the incident at the time, the five rescued children would ultimately be trained to face Mess over time, becoming the heroes who would stand up to Köpflen and Lah Deus: the Flashmen. Finally, one hundred years after losing Baraki and twenty years after losing the five Earth children, Mess turned its eye towards Earth and it's genetic biodiversity. Setting up on the planet by abducting the creatures that live on the world, Lie Köpflen easily began to make Beast Warriors out of the beings that lived there. Yet the Flashman finally returned to their home in time to defend it, setting up showdown after showdown between the heroes and the geneticist who kept creating beings to conquer the planet. When Lah Deus brought in Cowler and the Alien Hunters, Köpflen initially paid no mind and supplied him with whatever Beast Warriors the hunter required for combat. However, Köpflen began to start becoming angry at the ways Cowler was using his creations and began to sabotage or ruin any of the hunter's plans that ended up harming or misusing his precious creations. The mistrust grew between the hunter and the scientist even as Köpflen was forced to improve on his own creations in order to prevent Lah Deus from taking his anger out on them for their failures against the Flashman. - Köpflen likewise appeared to grow tired of Lah Deus and tried to sabotage the mission in order to find out what his leader really was. Ultimately when Köpflen starts trying to use and manipulate Cowler's own Alien Hunters for his Beast Warriors, the hunter rebels and abandons the organization. After Kauler rebels against Mess, Köpflen finally gains the permission from Lah Deus to use the being's own genetics to create his most powerful creations yet: the Deus Beast Warriors, whose power pushed the Flashman to their limits alongside the beginnings of their own physical breakdown due to the Anti-Flash Phenomenon. But when he decided to make one out of Cowler's partner Bo Gardan as his own revenge for all the grief the hunter had brought him, Cowler responds by invading the Mess battleship and destroying his master Lah Deus. Köpflen was uncaring and ultimately pleased with the fall of the genetic being, since it meant he now was the leader of Mess and could use his know how to create creatures to conquer the universe. Yet when Lah Deus tried to revive and reclaim the organization, Köpflen no longer cared even as his former master tried to shock him with his true origin as an Earth human. Denying his accusations, Köpflen throws Lah Deus into the Gene Synthesizer and mutates him into a Beast Warrior to be destroyed by the Flashman. Ultimately after all the trials, the Flashman finally catch up with Lie Köpflen with mere hours before their Anti-Flash Phenomenon becomes fatal. After killing his "daughter" Ley Nefel, Köpflen gives the team one final offer: to use the Gene Synthesizer to manipulate them so they no longer could suffer from their malady and have their dream of living normal lives on Earth. But Sara, emboldened by her own trials in discovering her real family, denies the wish and uses her Prism Shooter to destroy the Gene Synthesizer, starting a chain reaction within the Mess mothership. Lie Köpflen laughs as the ship blows up around him, killing the Earth-born geneticist in the process. Arsenal * While Lie Köpflen has no means of combat himself, he is the mastermind behind all of Mess' genetic creations through his knowledge of genetic manipulation using his Gene Synthesizer within the mothership Laboh. Turboranger clipshow Great Doctor Lie Köpflen appears in the clips from Choushinsei Flashman seen in the first episode of Kousoku Sentai Turboranger. Warriors *The Jirugal (13) (First Beast Warrior) *The Zobalda (21) *The Ganmel (30) *The Zehgul (40) *The Descom (42) *The Gitan (43) (Final Beast Warrior) Notes Portrayal * to be added Behind the Scenes * to be added Appearances References Category:Choushinsei Flashman Category:Reconstructive Experiment Empire Mess Category:Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Final Villain Category:Doctor Category:Deceased Sentai Villains Category:Replacement Sentai Villains